transmediaiifandomcom-20200215-history
Core Narrative 2
Enter Bizarro world Deep space One is about the hardships that astronauts had to face as they left earth to mars. Encountering countless amounts for obstacles. Coming to a point that they had to deal with losses of crew members and heavy damage to the spacecraft placing them in a life or death situation that could leave them at drift in space for the rest of their lives. Hero Captain Juno an Ex con has gotten the opportunity to get fresh start in his life, and now has to get a group of astronauts safely to mars. The physical goal Get him and a group of astronauts to mars safely as they embark on a life or death voyage through space. The emotional Goal He has a second chance in life and he cant mess it up. He's faces life or death going to space or being locked up for the rest of his life. Personal obstacle Captain Juno is afraid of heights making him pass out but he can't tell the council because that will not make him eligible to leave prison to embark on the mission. The Villain Embarking on this mission to mars has been a life or death situation but what they didn't know was all the hardships they were about to encounter as they entered space. Space debris was the enemy as it made them lose control of the ship and fuel as they had to maneuver over extreme conditions. No Justification Supporting Cast Lincoln: Co Captain a trained military member but was sentence to prison for a crime he didn't commit now he has a chance to clear his name and be free for good. Sung: Deck engineer college graduate trying to prove he his worthy of his talent and skills and is willing to do anything to be recognized. Mark: Engineer with an ego and doesn't like to take orders so he does everything opposite from what he's supposed to do but somehow he is right Locations Earth the hub where everything begins at and is sent to space. The Spacecraft where we follow or protagonist to mars as they embark on a 6 month voyage Mars the main location where everyone is headed and will be living in for the rest of time. Logline Deep space One is about the hardships that astronauts had to face as they left earth to mars. Encountering countless amounts for obstacles. Coming to a point that they had to deal with losses of crew members and heavy damage to the spacecraft placing them in a life or death situation that could leave them at drift in space for the rest of their lives. Medium The medium used for this story will be a comic book. With a comic book we can self publish and create awareness to a different demographic, also its cheaper and friendly to get ahold of. Going with a comic book we can also go mobile giving us more chances to get recognized and viewed by people who are not interested in getting a hard copy but would like to have it on their phones. Bowl of Serial 2. Type of Series 2.